


Lie and Truth

by hiera



Series: Liberty City [4]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Nocturnal Bloodlust, exist†trace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Comme chaque année, Hiro et Kaoru se retrouvent au bal de la police. Se regardant de loin sans pouvoir se toucher en public. L'un est lieutenant, l'autre commissaire. Ce n'est pas tant le caractère homosexuel de leur relation qui les empêche de s'aimer au grand jour mais l'éthique.Mais dans l'intimité, les deux hommes savent se retrouver et partager leurs secrets...





	1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque année, le bal de la police était l’occasion de féliciter les fonctionnaires méritant qui s’étaient particulièrement distingués au cours de l’année et malheureusement pour lui, Hiro en faisait parti. Le jeune lieutenant de police n’était pas friand des projecteurs. Il se contentait de faire son travail et même s’il appréciait les félicitations de ses supérieurs, il n’aimait pas être appelé sur l’estrade pour dire quelques mots et retracer les exploits qui avaient jalonné l’année écoulée. Parce qu’il ne se montrait jamais très loquace une fois le micro en main, le commissaire divisionnaire faisait souvent appel à Kaoru pour compléter la prise de parole de Hiro.  Après tout, il était placé sous son autorité hiérarchique et le commissaire Niikura était sans doute le mieux placé pour retracer les exploits de leur héros. Kaoru s’acquittait de sa tâche non sans enthousiasme. Lui  non plus n’était pas très doué pour les discours malheureusement son grade et sa fonction l’y contraignait souvent.

Le mot de la fin revient au commissaire divisionnaire qui déclara l’ouverture du bal mais également du buffet et surtout du bar vers lequel Kaoru se précipita. Il avait besoin d’un verre pour supporter ses collègues commissaires et autres officiers supérieurs bien plus porté sur la politique que sur le maintien de l’ordre. Passé un certain grade, la vie de policier était bien différente et il n’était pas rare que Kaoru se mette à regretter l’époque où il courait après les malfrats et autres petites frappes des quartiers sordides de Liberty City. Finalement, il n’était pas devenu commissaire par choix mais plutôt par circonstance. Un parcours trop exemplaire mais surtout remarquable, jonché de réussite à l’instar de celui de Hiro propulsé Lieutenant de police malgré son jeune âge. Après tout, il n’avait même pas 30 ans. Il était bien jeune et pourtant il était sans l’ombre d’un doute le meilleur flic de Liberty City.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du commissaire Niikura qui chercha du regard leur héros. Comme tous les ans, Hiro était assailli par ses collègues féminines, condamné à toutes les faire danser jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Kaoru le regarda faire en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les conversations de ses pairs tout en enchainant les verres. Ce bal était une véritable corvée pour lui, malheureusement le commissaire divisionnaire l’avait rendu obligatoire pour tous les officiers ainsi que tous les policiers qui n’étaient pas de service ce soir-là. Quant à s’éclipser, il était impossible de le faire avant au moins minuit. Kaoru n’avait plus qu’à prendre son mal en patience tout en sachant qu’il n’était pas le seul à vivre cette soirée comme une épreuve. Son lieutenant préféré ne semblait pas non plus beaucoup s’amuser même si par politesse il répondait aux sourires et se montraient charmant avec les dames et demoiselles qui se pressaient autour de lui. Parfois, Hiro adressait un regard désespéré vers son commissaire qui se contentait de lui répondre en hochant la tête tout en levant son verre vers lui. Kaoru compatissait malheureusement il avait raccroché sa casquette de héros en prenant une fonction très administrative qui le faisait crouler sous la paperasse. C’est donc sans la moindre once de pitié qu’il regarda Hiro danser jusqu’au bout de la nuit, passant de partenaire en partenaire jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve lui-même le courage de mettre fin à ce manège qui commençaient à lui donner mal aux pieds.

Après avoir commandé une bière au bar pour se désaltérer, le jeune lieutenant chercha son supérieur du regard. Kaoru semblait s’être volatilisé. Il n’était pourtant pas encore minuit alors il était forcément quelque part. Après avoir fait le tour de la grande salle, Hiro remarqua une porte-fenêtre mal fermée. Son instinct d’enquêteur lui murmura alors que son chef s’était éclipsé sur la terrasse pour fumer malgré le froid. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se glissa hors de la salle de bal. La terrasse était immense et sombre, cependant la braise de sa cigarette trahit la présence de Kaoru.

\- J’étais persuadé que vous n’étiez pas parti commissaire.

\- Jamais avant minuit si je ne veux pas être convoqué dans le bureau du commissaire divisionnaire, soupira Kaoru en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Vous en êtes a combien?

Kaoru fixa un instant son verre avant de le finir d’un trait :

\- Je n’ai pas compté mais rassure-toi, je suis venu en taxi.

\- Je vous raccompagnerais alors.

\- Si tu n’as pas peur qu’on parle derrière ton dos, c’est d’accord.

\- On parle déjà derrière mon dos vous savez. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

\- C’est le revers de la médaille. Tu fais des choses exceptionnelles, tu es considéré comme un héros et en plus tu as le droit à toute l’attention de tes supérieurs. Il ne faut pas s’attendre à autre chose qu’être jalousé.

\- Je fais mon boulot et c’est tout.

\- Tu es un bon flic Hiro mais fait juste attention à toi, déclara Kaoru en posant une main sur son épaule.

Hiro acquiesça tout en l’interrogeant du regard, se demandant comment il devait prendre cet avertissement. Kaoru de son côté détourna les yeux des siens pour les poser sur sa montre. Il était presque minuit.

\- Et merde, on n’est pas à cinq minutes près. Fichons le camp d’ici, grogna le commissaire en écrasant son mégot sur le sol.

Hiro acquiesça, ravi lui aussi de pouvoir quitter cette étouffante fête.

\- Je ne suis pas garé très loin, venez.

\- Heureusement parce que je marche à peine droit, soupira Kaoru en le suivant à l’intérieur.

Alors qu’ils traversaient la salle de bal, Hiro se fit aborder par un certain nombre de ses fans à qui il expliquait à chaque fois qu’il devait ramener son chef. Ses collègues et tous ceux qui connaissaient le terrible commissaire Niikura savaient qu’il valait mieux ne jamais le contrarier en particulier s’il avait bu, aussi le jeune lieutenant pu s’en aller sans trop de mal. Quant à Kaoru, il se contenta de saluer de loin le commissaire divisionnaire qui consulta sa montre avant de répondre à son signe de la main. Il était minuit, Kaoru avait le droit de disposer.

La première chose que Hiro fit en entrant dans sa voiture fut d’allumer le chauffage. Kaoru qui avait beaucoup trop bu et qui par conséquent n’avait pas vraiment souffert du froid extérieur, ne fut cependant pas mécontent de sentir le souffle chaud contre son visage.

\- Finalement on est mieux ici non ? Déclara Hiro en mettant le contact.

\- Mieux ici que dehors mais surtout mieux ici qu’à cette maudite soirée.

\- Heureusement qu’elle n’a lieu qu’une fois par an.

Pour toute réponse, Kaoru poussa un petit grognement tout en s’enfonçant un peu plus confortablement dans son siège avec l’intention de se reposer le temps du trajet. Hiro connaissait son adresse. De toute façon ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le raccompagnait et puis contrairement à d’autres, il avait une conduite que le commissaire jugeait rassurante. Suffisamment en tout cas pour grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil jusqu’à ce que la voiture ne se gare dans un parking sous-terrain. En sentant le véhicule s’immobiliser, Kaoru ouvrit un œil puis l’autre. Il reconnut aussitôt le sous-sol de son immeuble. Ils étaient déjà arrivés.

\- Allé commissaire, au lit, déclara Hiro en coupant le contacte avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

Kaoru défit nonchalamment la sienne et ouvrit sa portière sans pour autant quitter le véhicule. Maintenant qu’il était si bien installé, il avait du mal à rassembler ses forces pour se lever. Hiro esquissa un sourire et sortit le premier. Il contourna sa voiture et tendit la main à son supérieur pour l’aider à s’extraire de son siège.

\- On y va ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Kaoru acquiesça tout en refermant sa main sur la sienne. Celle de Hiro était douce et chaude mais surtout elle était bien plus grande. La première fois que Kaoru l’avait constaté son égo en avait pris un coup mais aujourd’hui il s’y était habitué. C’était comme ça. De toute façon la différence physique entre eux ne s’arrêtait pas à la taille de leurs mains. Hiro avait un corps d’athlète, hérité d’un séjour à l’armée. Kaoru avait de son côté un physique très asiatique : très fin pour ne pas dire maigre, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour changer ça. De toute façon depuis qu’il était passé commissaire et qu’il passait ses journées derrière un bureau, il n’avait plus vraiment l’occasion de l’entrainer, même si c’était dans la salle de sport du commissariat que sa relation avec Hiro était née.

\- Heureusement l’ascenseur fonctionne, déclara Hiro en pressant le bouton d’appel.

\- Au pire, tu m’aurais porté sur son dos.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa remarque. Hiro attendit qu’ils soient entrés dans la boite métallique pour se planter devant son supérieur qui ancra son regard au sien. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant avant que le lieutenant de police n’encadre son visage avec ses mains pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Kaoru se laissa faire ou plutôt il se montra réceptif et actif quand la langue du plus jeune se glissa entre ses lèvres pour rencontrer son homologue. Le commissaire crispa même ses doigts sur la veste de Hiro, tâtant par la même occasion la musculature de son torse.

\- J’ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, murmura le plus jeune lorsque leurs lèvres s’écartèrent.

\- Heureusement que tu t’es abstenu sinon j’aurais été obligé de te coller un avertissement pour conduite indécente en public, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- Je crois que si je l’avais fait, le commissaire divisionnaire aurait eu une attaque.

\- Et nous de sérieux ennuis.

Les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent et Kaoru poussa doucement Hiro hors de l’ascenseur avant de l’entrainer vers son appartement. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte d’entrée, le commissaire la poussa et retira sa veste, imité par son cadet.

\- Tu rentres ou tu restes cette nuit ? Demanda le plus âgé.

\- D’après toi ? Murmura Hiro en refermant ses bras autour de lui tout en déposant un baiser contre sa nuque.

Kaoru ferma un instant les yeux et savoura cette étreinte interdite, non pas parce qu’elle revêtait un caractère homosexuel mais plutôt parce qu’elle bafouait l’éthique. Après tout Hiro était son subordonné direct et Kaoru savait qu’il commettait une faute en couchant avec lui. Quoiqu’entre eux, ce n’était plus une histoire de sexe depuis longtemps. La première fois qu’ils s’étaient étreints sous dans les douches du gymnase du commissariat, Kaoru avait mis ça sur le compte d’un coup de folie qui ne se reproduirait pas. D’ailleurs il était incapable d’expliquer comment à l’issu d’une séance d’entrainement en tête à tête, les choses avaient pu déraper de cette manière. Hiro n’était pas sensé être gay. D’ailleurs ce soir là, ils s’étaient croisés par hasard et le plus jeune était resté plus longtemps à la demande du commissaire qui avait besoin de ses conseils pour se remettre doucement au sport. L’entrainement avait été éprouvant et la suite… Kaoru en gardait un excellent souvenir bien qu’il se sente encore coupable de s’être livré à une partie de jambes en l’air sur son lieu de travail, dont il avait justement la responsabilité !

\- Tu sens comme j’ai envie de toi Kaoru ? Murmura Hiro contre son oreille qu’il mordilla doucement.

Le commissaire frissonna de plaisir en sentant la langue de son petit-ami contre son lobe et plus encore en distinguant très nettement son érection contre son fessier. C’était à la fois flatteur et excitant. Cela lui rappelait un peu leur deuxième fois lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés coincés dans un ascenseur au central. Comment et pourquoi s’étaient-ils retrouvés là au même moment ? Le mystère restait entier. Peut-être était-ce le destin ? Kaoru préférait ne pas trop y penser. Le fait est que faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, ils avaient été obligés de discuter notamment de ce qui s’était passé dans le gymnase. C’était à cet instant que Hiro s’était livré à lui, lui avouant qu’il nourrissait des sentiments à son égare et que c’était la première fois qu’un homme l’attirait de cette manière. Il n’avait de toute façon jamais eu d’aventure homosexuelle avant lui. Kaoru avait été flatté et charmé par son éloquence si bien qu’il s’était laissé embrasser. Le baiser avait été si enflammé qu’ils avaient fini par faire l’amour dans l’ascenseur. À l’époque Kaoru ne prenait pas Hiro au sérieux. Il était jeune et sans doute curieux de découvrir le sexe avec un homme, mais amoureux ? Kaoru n’y croyait pas vraiment. Qui pouvait tomber amoureux d’un homme tel que lui ? Et le commissaire Niikura n’avait pas une réputation très alléchante. Il terrorisait plutôt ses hommes qui pourtant le respectaient beaucoup.

 

\- Allons dans la chambre, gémit Kaoru en sentant la main de son amant caresser à travers son vêtement, son sexe qui commençait à se tendre.

À ces mots, Hiro relâcha son étreinte et fit pivoter Kaoru sur lui-même pour qu’il se retrouve face à lui. Là, ils partagèrent un langoureux baiser avant que le plus jeune ne le soulève pour le porter jusqu’à la chambre. D’abord surpris, Kaoru poussa un petit gémissement avant de resserrer ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant et ses bras autour de son cou. Satisfait de l’effet de surpris, un large sourire fendit le visage du lieutenant qui captura avidement celles de son supérieur avant de le poser délicatement sur le lit. Kaoru retira sa chemise et après avoir défait sa ceinture, Hiro lui retira lui-même son pantalon mais également son sous-vêtement.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla le plus jeune en défaisant les boutons de sa propre chemise tout en se rapprochant de lui.

\- N’importe quoi, rétorqua le commissaire en lui donnant un léger baiser avant de saisir ses mains pour lui faire comprendre de le laisser faire.

Hiro acquiesça et resta à genoux sur le lit lorsque son amant ouvrit sa chemise, découvrant ainsi son torse ferme et musclé. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du lieutenant en voyant le regard avide de son amant se poser sur son corps. Il lui plaisait et le savoir mais surtout le voir ne faisait que l’exciter un peu plus. Kaoru laissa ses doigts errer sur les pectoraux de son subordonner tout en l’embrassant avec envie, faisant rencontrer leur langue avec fougue et avidité. Petit à petit les mains du commissaire descendirent sur la ceinture de Hiro qu’il dénoua avant d’ouvrir son pantalon et d’y glisser sa main pour caresser son sexe à travers son sous-vêtement. Hiro était déjà dur et le jeune homme laissa s’échapper des soupirs de bien-être en sentant son amant manipuler son sexe bien que ce ne soit qu’un début car si Hiro n’avait jamais eu d’autres partenaires masculins, Kaoru assumait pleinement son homosexualité depuis l’adolescence. Il était donc passé maitre dans certains domaines qui avaient tendances à rendre fou de plaisir de son jeune amant.

Le commissaire s’écarta légèrement de lui et baissa les yeux sur le bassin de Hiro. Tout en esquissant un sourire carnassier, Kaoru commença à descendre son pantalon mais également son boxer, soulageant ainsi l’érection de sa prison de tissu. Sans attendre, le plus âgé se pencha et referma ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu du lieutenant de police. Immédiatement Hiro glissa une main dans ses cheveux sombres tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer la fellation que son amant lui offrait. Et Kaoru avait une bouche divine, capable de le sucer jusqu’à la jouissance même si cette nuit, Hiro comptait bien le faire autrement.

Après plusieurs va et vient, Kaoru releva le visage vers Hiro qui se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.

\- J’ai envie de toi Kaoru, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Et moi j’ai encore envie de te sucer, rétorqua le plus âgé en s’installant plus confortablement à quatre patte devant lui pour reprendre sa fellation.

Hiro crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux du commissaire alors que l’autre caressait ce qui était à sa portée. C’était si bon ! Au point qu’il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui donner des coups de hanches. Kaoru semblait s’en rendre compte et redoubla d’effort jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à sentir le goût du sperme dans sa bouche, signe que Hiro n’était plus très loin de la jouissance. Il ralentit alors ses va et vient avant de se redresser pour laisser son amant se déshabiller entièrement. Une fois complètement nu, Hiro coinça son visage entre son pouce et son index pour lui donner un fougueux baiser.

\- Toi tu sais comment me rendre fou. Comment veux-tu que je sois capable d’être doux après ça ?

\- Qui te dit que j’ai envie que toi sois doux avec moi ? Rétorqua Kaoru en se penchant vers la table de nuit pour récupérer du lubrifiant.

Pour toute réponse Hiro se contenta de le lui prendre des mains avant de le repousser un peu brusquement sur le matelas. Un petit gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Kaoru qui roula sur le ventre pour s’offrir à son amant. Hiro s’installa entre ses cuisses et glissa deux doigts lubrifiés entre ses fesses sans toute fois le pénétrer avec. Il se contenta de caresser son intimité tout en y entrant par moment la première phalange de son index, ce qui frustra rapidement Kaoru.

\- Hiro…

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais baise-moi bon sang !

Un large sourire fendit le visage du lieutenant qui tout en enfonçant son index en lui, se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Est-ce que c’est un ordre commissaire ?

Kaoru lui répondit par un gémissement en sentant le doigt de son amant stimuler un point précis de son anatomie.

\- Est-ce que c’est bon commissaire ?

\- Oui…

Après plusieurs va et vient, Hiro fit pénétrer son majeur en même temps que son index. Kaoru se crispa légèrement mais son amant y alla en douceur jusqu’à ce que son anneau de chair soit habitué à ses doigts. Puis les gémissements reprirent de plus bel jusqu’à ce que le plus âgé ne finisse par lui en réclamer plus.

\- Tu en veux plus ? Demanda Hiro.

\- Oui…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Un autre doigt ou…

\- Je veux ta bite, alors dépêche toi Hiro ! Merde !

Un large sourire fendit le visage du lieutenant. Il adorait l’air grognon que pouvait parfois prendre son amant, surtout lorsqu’il était frustré et qu’il en voulait plus. D’ailleurs l’entendre lui réclamer son sexe, lui provoqua une petite décharge électrique dans le bas ventre. Lui-même était impatient de se glisser dans l’étroitesse de son ainé, aussi ne se fit-il pas prier plus longtemps et retira ses doigts pour lubrifier son érection. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hiro guida son membre tendu vers l’intimité de son amant qui avait relevé ses fesses pour l’occasion. Kaoru crispa ses doigts sur les draps tout en poussant un long gémissement en sentant Hiro traverser son anneau de chair. C’était à la fois inconfortable et bon, surtout lorsqu’il s’enfonçait de cette manière en lui. Une fois complètement dedans, le plus jeune lui laissa le temps de s’habituer à sa présence avant de l’aider à se mettre à quatre pattes. Kaoru se redressa sur ses avant-bras et commença à gémir sous les coups de reins d’abord doux puis de plus en plus vigoureux de son amant. Hiro était bien équipé mais surtout il était très endurant lorsqu’il était aux commandes si bien que le commissaire savait qu’il était capable de lui faire l’amour jusqu’au petit matin. Par chance, ils n’étaient pas de service demain. C’était rare que leurs jours de repos coïncident et ils comptaient bien en profiter afin de ne pas être tenté de se toucher au commissariat durant la semaine à venir.

Alors que Kaoru était sur le point de jouir, Hiro se retira. Malgré lui, le commissaire lâcha un grognement de frustration qui ne dura pas longtemps car bientôt son amant l’attira vers lui. Hiro s’installa dos au mur et aida son petit-ami à s’assoir sur son sexe tendu. Kaoru s’agrippa à ses puissantes épaules et s’empala lui-même sur sa colonne de chair tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Il ne relâcha la pression qu’en sentant la langue de Hiro chercher l’accès à sa bouche. Bientôt les deux muscles humides et mous se rencontrèrent dans et hors de leur bouche alors que le plus âgé commençait à onduler pour leur donner du plaisir. Kaoru était épuisé par le plaisir et l’alcool mais Hiro l’aidait à garder le rythme en lui tenant fermement les hanches et en accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Hiro…, gémit le plus âgé alors qu’il se sentait venir.

Le plus jeune referma l’une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu de son petit-ami et cala sa masturbation à leurs mouvements jusqu’à ce que son amant vienne le premier. Kaoru sentit un frisson envahir tout son corps alors qu’il souillait la main de son partenaire avec sa semence en même temps qu’il plantait ses ongles dans les épaules de Hiro. Ce dernier captura avidement ses lèvres, partageant par la même occasion sa salive et son air avec l’homme qui faisait battre si intensément son cœur.

\- C’était bon, murmura Kaoru.

\- C’était bon et ce n’est pas fini car je n’ai pas jouit, rétorqua Hiro en le basculant sur le lit. Kaoru referma ses bras autour du cou de son subordonné et recommença à gémir sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus vigoureux. Hiro semblait affamé et surtout en pleine forme au point que le commissaire sentit un nouvel orgasme commencer  à l’envahir. D’ailleurs aux petits grognements que poussait Hiro à chaque coup butoir, Kaoru sut qu’il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Pour l’aider à venir, le plus âgé se mis à lui murmurer et surtout gémir contre son oreille à quel point il aimait sentir son sexe aussi profond en lui mais aussi à quel point il avait envie qu’il le souille avec sa semence. Comme il l’avait prévu, Hiro ne tarda pas à se déverser en lui, soudan violement ses lèvres aux siennes. Un sourire satisfait était dessiné sur leurs visages et après avoir recouvré un peu son souffle, le plus jeune se retira pour s’étendre sur le lit. Kaoru ne tarda pas à aller se blottir contre lui, soupirant de satisfaction en sentant les bras puissant de son petit-ami se refermer sur lui. D’ailleurs les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir alors qu’à l’horizon le soleil se levait déjà.

 

C’est vers midi que Hiro ouvrit les yeux. Kaoru était déjà réveillé et était occupé à le regarder dormir.

\- Bonjour, murmura le plus jeune en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Bonjour, répondit le commissaire. Bien dormi ?

\- Toujours quand c’est dans tes bras, rétorqua Hiro en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

\- Techniquement c’est moi qui suis dans les tiens mais bon…

Le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il lui donna un langoureux baiser.

\- Et vous commissaire, vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui mais j’ai mal au cul.

\- J’y ai été peut-être un peu trop fort, non ?

\- Non, c’était parfait, répondit Kaoru en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. C’est ce que je t’avais demandé et un subordonné doit toujours obéir aux ordres.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus jeune qui enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. Hiro y déposa ses lèvres et dévora sa peau en prenant garde à ne pas la marquer. Tacitement ils avaient convenu d’éviter ce genre de chose afin de ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur eux.

\- Tu as l’air affamé ce matin, déclara Kaoru en entendant l’estomac de son cadet grogner.

\- Oui. Il faut bien que je nourrisse ma masse musculaire si je veux continuer à te plaire.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est pour ça que tu me plais ?

\- J’espère bien qu’il y a d’autres raisons mais que la première est quand même mes muscles, je travaille dur pour qu’ils te plaisent, se moqua le lieutenant.

\- Mouais. J’n’ai pas fait les courses et il n’y a rien à manger. On va être obligé de sortir.

À cet instant l’estomac de Kaoru se mit à son tour à grogner. Hiro retint un petit rire et après avoir pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes, il lui proposa de prendre d’abord une douche puis de décider où il déjeunerait. Kaoru approuva son idée bien qu’il eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser à cause de l’inconfort qu’il ressentait dans le bas de son dos. Il dût d’ailleurs demander de l’aide à son petit-ami qui se fit un plaisir à l’accompagner jusque dans la salle de bain.

\- Si on le faisait plus souvent, tu finirais par avoir l’habitude, déclara le plus jeune en réglant la température de l’eau.

\- Si on avait un rythme de vie normal, on pourrait le faire plus souvent.

Hiro acquiesça. Ils n’avaient pas souvent l’occasion d’être en repos en même temps et même s’ils essayaient de passer tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils ne faisaient pas à chaque fois l’amour. Au début si, ce qui avait conduit Kaoru à penser qu’il n’y avait que du sexe entre eux mais petit à petit, une véritable complicité pleine de tendresse avait gagné leur relation et force était de constater que c’était bien de l’amour qu’ils partageaient ensemble bien que le commissaire n’ait jamais clairement répondu aux sentiments du plus jeune. Peut-être avait-il peur de ce que cela impliquerait que de s’engager avec ce jeune homme qui découvrait à peine les plaisirs entre hommes. Et si Hiro avait un jour envie d’un autre ? Ou bien de satisfaire sa curiosité et savoir si l’herbe était plus verte ailleurs ? Cette idée ne quittait jamais le commissaire qui essayait de ne pas trop s’impliquer émotionnellement dans cette relation en sachant que c’était impossible.

Ils ne firent pas l’amour sous la douche mais s’étreignirent longuement, lavant et explorant chaque recoins du corps de l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs estomacs les rappels à l’ordre.

\- Allons vite nous habiller, déclara Kaoru en coupant l’eau.

\- Oui Chef.

Après s’être séché, les deux hommes s’habillèrent en vitesse. Hiro fut le premier prêt. Depuis le temps qu’il fréquentait son supérieur, il avait fini par avoir quelques unes de ses affaires chez lui justement pour ce genre d’occasion. Le lieutenant s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et admira son amant qui finissait de se préparer. Il eut d’ailleurs beaucoup de mal à réprimer un sourire en voyant Kaoru grimacer lorsqu’il faisait un mouvement trop brusque qui lui rappelait que son fessier était encore douloureux après leur nuit d’amour.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Hiro lorsqu’ils quittèrent l’appartement du commissaire.

\- Dans un quartier où on sera certain de ne pas croiser quelqu’un qu’on connait, se contenta de répondre le plus âgé alors qu’ils descendaient vers le parking sous-terrain. On prend ma voiture.

Hiro acquiesça et le suivit docilement. Il n’était de toute façon pas difficile tant qu’il pouvait passer du temps avec son bien-aimé et c’était ce que Kaoru représentait à ses yeux. Il était l’homme de sa vie, le seul à faire battre son cœur de cette manière. De toute façon il n’avait jamais regardé aucun homme avant lui. Comment avait-il pu en tomber amoureux ? Il l’ignorait. Ça n’avait pas de sens et il n’y avait aucune explication. C’était comme ça.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés dans un café à l’angle d’une rue. Il y avait du monde mais ce n’était pas le genre d’endroit où ils risquaient de croiser une connaissance. De toute façon en public ils n’étaient jamais démonstratifs. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de Kaoru et puis Hiro savait que leur situation était compliquée et que ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait que leur couple soit homosexuel. Ils transgressaient les règles en étant ensemble alors autant ne pas trop attirer l’attention même s’ils s’autorisaient quelques sortis à deux.

\- Au fait, tu ne m’as pas encore raconté comment tu as fait pour coincer ce pédophile, déclara Kaoru en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Tu n’as pas lu mon rapport ?

Le commissaire le fixa avec insistance avant de lui dire :

\- Je ne veux pas l’histoire officielle. Je veux la vérité.

\- Au petit-déjeuner ? C’est charmant comme sujet de conversation, tu sais ?

\- Il est presque 13h, alors on n’en est plus au petit-déjeuner.

Hiro poussa un profond soupir avant d’acquiescer. Il était toujours mal à l’aise lorsqu’il s’agissait d’en parler. C’était un secret qu’il avait toujours su bien garder et que Kaoru avait immédiatement percé et cela bien avant qu’ils ne soient ensemble. Hiro se souvenait de ce fameux jour où le commissaire l’avait convoqué pour la première fois dans son bureau. C’était juste après qu’il ait participé à l’arrestation d’un groupe de braqueur de banque ou plus exactement après qu’il les ait arrêté presque tout seul. Hiro s’en était sorti ce jour-là avec seulement quelques égratignures contrairement à la plupart de ses coéquipiers qui avaient tous été salement amoché. Comment avait-il fait ? C’était la question qui avait hanté Kaoru dès qu’il avait eu vent de l’affaire. Lors de leur entretien, Hiro avait répété mot pour mot le contenu de son rapport et lorsque Kaoru lui avait fait remarquer qu’il s’en était sorti miraculeusement, Hiro s’était contenté de lui répondre qu’il avait beaucoup de chance. De la chance ça oui, il en avait. Kaoru l’avait constaté en lisant tous les dossiers le concernant. Hiro défiait à chaque fois la mort et même lorsqu’il était touché, ce n’était jamais sérieux. Quant aux enquêtes qu’il résolvait… ça tenait bien plus du géni qu’autre chose. Aujourd’hui encore Kaoru était partagé entre inquiétude et fascination. C’était peut-être ce qui avait fait pencher son cœur du côté de ce beau jeune homme pour qui avait commencé à nourrir des sentiments qui s’étaient petit à petit changé en amour.

\- Ok, soupira Hiro. Je n’ai pas reconnu ce type en le voyant. Dans le rapport j’ai dit que son visage m’était revenu en mémoire car j’avais travaillé dernièrement sur les fichiers des délinquants sexuels de la ville mais c’est faux. Quand je l’ai vu j’ai su. Comme pour les autres avant lui. Comme pour chaque affaire sur laquelle j’ai travaillé jusqu’à présent. C’est comme si j’étais été capable d’anticiper les réactions des criminels et que je savais très exactement ce qu’ils feraient, donc quoi faire pour éviter que ça n’arrive.

Hiro baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. Il revoyait très distinctement la scène se rejouer dans son esprit. Il faisait beau ce jour-là et il était de repos. Kaoru travaillait alors comme il était seul, pour tromper l’ennui, il était sorti faire du jogging. Cette journée s’annonçait être tout ce qu’il avait de plus normal jusqu’à ce que son regard ne croise celui de ce prédateur sexuel dans ce parc. Puis le mécanisme qui s’était enclenché dans son esprit et qui n’avait aucune explication rationnelle avait conduit à l’arrestation de ce pédophile avant qu’il n’arrive à ses fins avec l’enfant qu’il convoitait. Il l’avait sauvé lui et ceux enfermé dans la cave  du prédateur, faisant de lui une fois de plus un héros et un flic d’exception.

Kaoru alla chercher sa main et la serra doucement sans se soucier d’être observer ou non. Il savait que Hiro n’aimait pas parler de ça. De ce formidable don qui lui permettait de dénicher les criminels et crimes avant même qu’ils ne soient commis. Il savait aussi que c’était un lourd fardeau à porter car trouver et arrêter un coupable n’entrainait pas forcément une condamnation. Pour ça il fallait des preuves. Jusqu’à présent le Lieutenant avait toujours fait ce qu’il fallait mais qui sait ? Le jour où il tomberait sur un criminel particulièrement malin et intouchable… Comment le vivrait-il ? C’était de ça dont Kaoru avait peur et c’était entre autre pour cette raison qu’il essayait de cerner le don de son petit-ami.

\- Tu as le droit de me trouver bizarre, soupira Hiro.

Kaoru lui fit un non de la tête avant de lui faire signe de continuer de manger.

\- Je ne te trouve pas bizarre. Je veux juste que tu me promettes d’être prudent. J’ai peur que ton don d’anticipation ne te rende imprudent, sur les procédures ou sur les règles de sécurités. Tu arrives à anticiper les tirs mais tu n’es pas à l’abri d’un raté. Fait attention à toi, c’est tout ce que je te demande.

\- C’est promis.

Les deux amants s’échangèrent un sourire puis terminèrent de manger avant d’entamer une petite promenade digestive. En public ils ne se tenaient pas la main mais ils marchaient côte à côte et cela leur suffisait. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Hiro s’arrêta devant une boutique à la fois chic et étrange.

\- Une galerie d’art ? J’ignorais que tu t’intéressais aux peintures, se moqua Kaoru en s’arrêtant à ses côtés.

\- Non mais cette boutique à quelque chose d’étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le commissaire fronça les sourcils et observa davantage la devanture avant de répondre :

\- C’est aussi une boutique d’antiquité. Ce n’est effectivement pas courant.

Hiro ne semblait pas convaincu et quelque chose disait à Kaoru que c’était son instinct de super flic qui parlait.

\- Bon ok, on va y jeter un coup d’œil mais à la condition que tu ne te jettes pas sur les éventuels trafiquants d’art qu’on va trouver dedans, ok ? On n’a pas de mandat, ils n’ont commis aucun crime et on est en repos toi et moi.

\- Je ne me suis jamais jeter sur les gens comme ça, rétorqua Hiro en grimaçant. Je sais encore respecter la loi.

\- Bien, acquiesça Kaoru en poussa la porte tout en l’entrainant à l’intérieur.

L’homme derrière le comptoir releva la tête pour les saluer. Il était grand, roux et très chic à l’instar de l’établissement qu’il tenait. Il n’avait rien d’un criminel malheureusement ce genre de chose ne se mesure pas au premier coup d’œil.

Kaoru adressa un sourire gêné au rouquin avant de tirer Hiro vers les tableaux en murmurant :

\- Mais arrête de le dévisager comme ça. Il va croire que tu le dragues.

Hiro adressa un regard d’abord surpris et presque choqué à son petit-ami dont les pommettes devinrent subitement rouges. Un large sourire fendit alors le visage du plus jeune qui lui demanda :

\- Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- Non ! Se défendit Kaoru. Juste qu’on a l’air bizarre à cause de ton regard insistant.

Hiro acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les tableaux. Son sourire ne l’avait pas quitté et il ne fit que s’étirer un peu plus lorsqu’il glissa sa main dans celle de Kaoru. Ce dernier se crispa avant de lui adresser un regard surpris, choqué mais surtout paniqué.

\- Comme ça, il saura que je ne suis pas intéressé et que je suis déjà casé, rétorqua Hiro en lui faisant un petit clin d’œil.

Kaoru esquissa une petite moue boudeuse tout en ruminant dans sa barbe bien qu’il doive avouer que tenir la main de son petit-ami était très agréable. Au point qu’il sentait qu’il finirait par y prendre goût.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Il était encore tôt et pourtant certaines prostituées étaient déjà de service. Dans les quartiers chauds de Liberty City, le commerce du sexe n’avait jamais de répit, à l’instar du crime qui gangrénait la ville et dont le berceau semblait être ces quartiers malfamés livrés à eux même. C’était ici que Hiro avait fait ses débuts dans la police. Parce qu’il s’était distingué à de nombreuse reprise, on l’avait affecté à un autre secteur et à d’autres enquêtes jugées plus importantes. Pour lui, toutes les affaires se valaient mais s’il pouvait choisir, c’était dans ce quartier qu’il aurait préféré travailler. C’était ici qu’on avait le plus besoin de lui et c’était ici qu’il serait le plus utile.

Le lieutenant gara sa voiture à l’angle d’une rue et observa les prostitués qui faisaient le pied de gru, attendant les clients qui avec le retour des beaux jours, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Un jeune homme finit par attirer son attention. Un bel oiseau de nuit aux cheveux blonds, qui ne semblait pas pressé d’attraper un poisson cette nuit et qui jouait les difficiles sans doute dans l’espoir de se mettre une proie plus alléchante sous la dent. Hiro l’observa quelques minutes avant de se décider à quitter son véhicule. Alors qu’il marchait dans sa direction, il se fit hélé par nombre de travailleurs et travailleuses du sexe. Ici les jolis garçons comme lui ne courraient pas les rues et quitte à écarter les cuisses pour gagner sa vie, autant le faire pour un bel homme. Hiro déclina poliment toutes leurs invitations et certains pas décourager, lui proposèrent même passes et gâteries gratuites. Flatté mais pas intéressé le policier passa son chemin, hâtant le pas en voyant le jeune homme blond prendre le chemin d’une ruelle mal éclairée. Quand il fut à porté de main, Hiro l’empoigna tout en l’appelant par son prénom. Le prostitué tressaillit et se retourna avec surprise et colère vers celui qui venait d’oser le toucher sans sa permission.

\- Bat les pattes connard ! Grogna la créature blonde prête à se défendre bec et ongles.

\- Shinya, c’est moi, murmura le brun en lui lâchant le poignet. .

\- Hiro ?

Soulagé, le visage de Shinya se radoucie immédiatement alors qu’un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres peintes en rouges.

\- Mon dieu mais tu m’as fait une de ces peurs !

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n’était pas mon intention.

Shinya acquiesça avant de lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Une enquête ?

\- On peut dire ça. J’ai plutôt besoin d’un service.

\- Un service ? Tout ce que tu voudras. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi quand on travaillait ensemble, je serais content de te renvoyer enfin l’ascenseur. Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Hiro hésita puis finit par sortir une carte de visite qu’il lui tendit. Shinya la prit et l’examina attentivement. Elle était d’excellente qualité et appartenait à une boutique d’antiquité qui faisait également office de galerie d’art.

\- _Autre temps, Autre monde_. Curieux comme nom et plutôt original comme concept, murmura le blond. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Shinya lui adressa un regard surpris auquel Hiro répondit par un sourire gêné.

\- Ils n’ont officiellement rien fait mais… Comment dire…

\- Ton intuition ?

\- Oui…

\- J’ai pu par le passé constater que ton intuition ne te trompait jamais. Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement sur cette boutique ?

\- Tout. Sur elle mais aussi et surtout sur son propriétaire. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange chez ce type. Officiellement il n’a rien à se reprocher. C’est un riche héritier qui fait du commerce d’art et d’antiquité.

\- Sauf qu’un riche héritier clean ça n’existe pas à Liberty City.

\- Savoir s’il consomme occasionnellement de la drogue, ce n’est pas ça qui m’intéresse Shinya. Je sais que tes équipes ont l’habitude des enquêtes… comment dire ?

\- Pas très légale ? C’est l’avantage qu’ont les flics qui bossent sous couverture. Nous n’avons pas besoin de mandat pour rentrer chez les gens, les mettre sur écoute et fouiller leurs linges sales.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça.

\- Ne le sois pas et ne t’en fait pas. Si ce type à un secret, on le trouvera.

\- Merci.

Shinya répondit à son sourire et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, le téléphone portable de Hiro sonna. Le brun s’excusa et s’éloigna de quelques pas pour prendre sa communication. Lorsqu’il revient vers le policier blond, ce dernier déclara :

\- File, le devoir t’appel. Je vais mettre le meilleur de mes hommes sur le coup et je te tiendrais au courant.

\- Merci Shinya.

Les deux policiers se saluèrent puis Hiro fila.

 

*

 

Un policier lui fit signe de ralentir puis de s’arrêter. Agacé, Sakurai actionna son clignotant et suivit ses indications. Alors que sa voiture s’immobilisait près de l’homme en uniforme, le grand brun jeta un coup d’œil à la masse endormie sur la banquette arrière. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage qui était masqué par sa couverture mais il devinait que le sédatif qu’il lui avait fait prendre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée devait encore faire effet. Du moins il l’espérait car il n’avait ni l’envie ni l’énergie de faire face à une nouvelle crise d’hystérie surtout en présence d’un représentant des forces de l’ordre qui n’y comprendrait rien et qui risquait surtout de le gêner voir même de lui compliquer la tache.

Sakurai bassa sa vitre lorsque l’agent en uniforme se présenta devant sa portière.

\- Bonsoir monsieur l’agent.

\- Pouvez-vous couper votre moteur monsieur et me présenter vos papiers ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme en uniforme.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua le grand brun en esquissant un sourire forcé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il y a eu un accident un peu plus loin. La route est encore encombrée mais ça ne devrait plus être très long.

Sakurai acquiesça tout en crispant ses mains sur le volant. Voilà qui était très contrariant. Il était pressé et pourtant il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience tout en espérant que sa belle endormie le reste encore pour quelques heures. Et si elle se réveillait subitement ? Non. Il n’y avait aucune raison qu’elle le fasse.

Un homme arriva vers eux en courant. Sakurai le fixa d’un air sombre. C’était encore un policier bien qu’il ne soit pas en uniforme. Sans doute un officier. Un lieutenant peut-il lire sur son brassard.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, déclara Hiro en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le lieutenant se tourna vers son subordonné et lui donna quelques instructions. Le jeune policier acquiesça et s’en alla sous le regard attentif de Sakurai qui aurait préféré avoir à faire à une jeune recrue qu’à cet officier au regard suspicieux.  

\- Nous sommes désolés pour l’attente monsieur, reprit Hiro. Cela va prendre plus de temps que prévu. Mon équipe est en train de réorganiser la circulation. Vous ainsi que les autres voitures pourrez bientôt faire demi-tour et prendre la sortie la plus proche de l’autoroute.

Sakurai acquiesça tout en jetant un coup d’œil à son rétroviseur. D’autres voitures s’étaient arrêtées derrière lui et des agents de police étaient occupés à expliquer la situation aux différents conducteurs.

\- Je vous remercie, déclara poliment Sakurai.

Hiro acquiesça et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’en aller, quelque chose sur la banquette arrière attira son attention. Une main s’était posée contre la vitre et le visage d’une adolescente se dessina bientôt dans l’obscurité. Hiro sentit alors son estomac se nouer douloureusement alors qu’un étrange sentiment l’envahissait. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il pouvait ressentir face à un suspect classique ou un crime sur le point d’être commis. C’était différent. C’était comme dans cette boutique d’antiquité qui servait également de galerie d’art, sur laquelle il avait demandé à Shinya d’enquêter pour lui.

\- Un problème lieutenant ? Demanda Sakurai qui ne s’était pas rendu compte que sa passagère s’était réveillée.

\- J’allais oublier, fit le policier le plus naturellement possible. Nous en profitons pour faire un contrôle de routine sur chaque voiture que nous immobilisons. Veuillez sortir de votre véhicule, s’il vous plait monsieur.

Sakurai retint un juron tout en adressant un regard contrarié au policier qui resta de marbre. La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa position initiale si bien que lorsque Sakurai jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, il crut qu’elle était encore endormie.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avant d’ouvrir sa portière.

Hiro fit signe à deux de ses agents d’approcher et leur désigna Sakurai d’un signe de la tête. Les deux policiers acquiescèrent et procédèrent au contrôle d’identité habituel pendant que leur supérieur sortait sa lampe de poche. Hiro éclaira l’intérieur de la voiture et du coin de l’œil remarqua que Sakurai s’était crispé.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faite ? S’inquiéta le grand brun lorsqu’il vit le lieutenant de police ouvrir la portière arrière de sa voiture.

Sans lui répondre, Hiro écarta doucement la couverture qui était posée sur la banquette arrière. Il découvrit alors une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs et aux lèvres percées qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et avait du mal à respirer. Sans tenir compte des protestations de Sakurai qui était retenu par les agents en uniforme, Hiro s’accroupit près d’elle et lui murmura :

\- Bonsoir, je m’appelle Hiro et je suis policier.

La jeune fille le dévisagea longuement avant de murmurer :

\- Hiro ?

Le policier acquiesça et à sa grande surprise, l’adolescente se jeta dans ses bras, crispant ses doigts sur sa chemise tout en murmurant en litanie :

\- Hiro va m’aider… Hiro peut m’aider… Hiro va m’aider… Hiro peut m’aider…

\- Je vous interdis de toucher à ma fille, s’écria Sakurai.

\- C’est votre fille ? Demanda Hiro en aidant l’adolescente à sortir du véhicule.

\- Oui et elle est très malade, répondit sèchement le grand brun.

\- Je vois ça, fit le policier alors que la jeune fille était toujours accrochée à lui.

\- Naoto rentre dans la voiture, ordonna Sakurai.

L’adolescent se crispa dans les bras du policier avant de cacher son visage contre son torse tout en murmurant :

\- Hiro va m’aider… Hiro peut m’aider… Hiro va m’aider… Hiro peut m’aider.

Le lieutenant tenta alors de la rassurer sans succès. Naoto ne semblait pas l’entendre et ne faisait que répéter inlassablement sa litanie. La seule chose qui semblait pouvoir l’atteindre était la voix de son père qui lui provoquait à chaque fois une crise de panique.

\- Naoto, rentre dans la voiture je te ramène à la maison dès que j’en ai fini avec ces messieurs, reprit Sakurai avec agacement. Tu es malade et il faut que tu prennes ton médicament.

\- Non… non…, gémit-elle. Hiro va m’aider… Hiro peut m’aider…

\- Ok, on va régler ça au commissariat, déclara le lieutenant.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous croyez que j’ai le temps pour ça ? Vous ne voyez pas que ma fille est perturbée ? Elle est malade. Nous devons rentrer…

\- Nous allons au commissariat où nous pourrons au besoin appeler un médecin, coupa Hiro.

Sakurai lui adressa un regard plein de colère et lorsqu’il voulut s’approcher de sa fille, cette dernière poussa un cri de panique tout en s’accrochant davantage au lieutenant de police.

\- Non… non…

Les yeux noyés de larmes, Naoto le supplia du regard. Hiro acquiesça tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps pris de violents tremblements puis déclara :

\- Nous prendrons deux voitures pour nous rendre au commissariat. Naoto restera avec moi et vous avec mes hommes jusqu’à ce que j’aie tiré cette affaire au clair.

Sakurai ne répondit pas mais l’expression de son visage traduisait clairement ses pensées. Cependant il n’opposa aucune résistance lorsque les agents en uniforme l’accompagnèrent jusqu’à leur véhicule. Il était inutile d’aggraver son cas et tôt ou tard, les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l’ordre. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il était de toute façon le seul capable de protéger Naoto et elle finirait bien par s’en rendre compte. Après tout, n’étais-ce pas le rôle d’un père de prendre soin de son enfant ? Et c’est ce qu’il comptait faire, envers et contre tout mais surtout en dépit de ce que sa fille pouvait penser ou dire.

 

*

 

\- Je veux voir ma fille, déclara froidement Sakurai.

Peu lui importait l’identité de l’homme que venait de passer la porte de cette petite pièce dans laquelle on le faisait patienter depuis presqu’une demi-heure. De toute façon la seule et unique chose qui comptait pour lui c’était Naoto. Elle était sa fille unique, la prunelle de ses yeux et il comptait bien la récupérer d’une manière ou d’une autre. De toute façon ils n’avaient aucune raison valable de les garder ici. D’ailleurs tout ce qu’ils réussiraient à faire, serait de perturber son enfant qui avait besoin de repos et non qu’on contribue à son agitation.

\- Vous la verrez ne vous en faites pas, répondit calmement Kaoru en s’installant en face de lui. Je suis le commissaire Niikura Kaoru. Je suis le responsable de cet établissement. Il y a eu un important accident sur l’autoroute. La plupart de mes hommes sont mobilisés sur le terrain. C’est la raison pour laquelle je vais moi-même superviser nos entretiens.

\- Tout ça ne rime à rien. De quel droit nous gardez-vous ici ?

\- Simple contrôle de routine monsieur.

\- Un simple contrôle de routine ? Répéta Sakurai avec ironie. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Et si vous me disiez de quoi souffre exactement votre fille ?

Sakurai fixa longuement son vis-à-vis avant de pousser un profond soupir :

\- Naoto souffre d’une forme rare de schizophrénie. Il lui arrive régulièrement de faire des crises de paranoïa et dans ses derniers délires, je ne suis pas son père mais un homme qui la retient prisonnière et qui l’empêche de rentrer chez elle.

\- Et où se trouve son chez elle ?

Sakurai esquissa un étrange sourire qui intrigua à la fois Kaoru mais également Hiro qui les observait depuis l’autre pièce grâce à la vitre teintée qui les séparait.

\-  Dans un autre monde. Ma fille pense que Liberty City est le fruit de son imagination et qu’elle doit retourner dans le monde réel pour accomplir une mission.

\- Quelle genre de mission?

\- Je l’ignore mais tout ce que je sais c’est que pour y arriver, elle essaie régulièrement t’attenter à sa vie. Voilà pourquoi j’aimerais la voir immédiatement afin de m’assurer qu’elle va bien.

Kaoru acquiesça sans pour autant accéder à sa requête :

\- Vous la verrez très bientôt mais ne vous en faite pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains.  

\- Vous ne me croyez pas,  c’est ça ? Et bien appelé donc son psychiatre !

Sur ces mots, Sakurai sortit une carte de visite de son portefeuille qu’il jeta sur la table. Kaoru la ramassa et y lu : Toshimasa Hara. Un nom qu’il connaissait bien puisqu’il était également consultant pour la police.

\- Nous allons l’appeler. Je vous remercie.

Sur ces mots Kaoru se leva et quitta la pièce. Sakurai le suivit du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la vitre derrière laquelle Hiro l’observait. Cet homme n’était pas normal. C’était la conclusion à laquelle le lieutenant était arrivé. D’ailleurs il se dégageait de lui la même impression qu’il avait pu avoir avec le propriétaire de cette étrange boutique _Autre temps, Autre monde_. Mais à quel genre de criminel avait-il à faire cette fois-ci ? Il n’arrivait pas à le déterminer. Habituellement d’un simple regard, il parvenait à percer à jour les coupables mais pas cette fois. Est-ce que ces gens avaient vraiment quelque chose à cacher ? Oui. Il en était certain. Est-ce que cela relevait d’un crime… Là était toute la question. Mais si ce n’était pas le cas, pourquoi était-il à ce point à fleur de peau ?

La porte s’ouvrit derrière lui et Kaoru entra en déclarant :

\- Je vais téléphoner à Hara. Je le connais bien. On sera rapidement fixé sur ce type.

\- Moi je retourne voir sa fille, rétorqua Hiro.

\- Ne t’implique pas trop s’il te plait.

\- Oui commissaire.

Kaoru s’écarta pour le laisser passer et lorsqu’il entendit la porte claquer derrière Hiro, il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un profond soupir tout en regrettant pour la énième fois d’être le supérieur hiérarchique de son petit-ami.

 

Hiro poussa la porte de la petite pièce où Naoto patientait en attendant que la police ait tiré au clair cette histoire. Une jeune femme en uniforme se tenait à ses côtés. Hiro avait demandé à ce que l’adolescente ne soit jamais laissée seule. Après avoir fait signe à sa collègue qu’elle pouvait disposer, le lieutenant s’installa en face de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fixait la table, se rongeant parfois les ongles jusqu’au sang.

\- Nao-chan ?

La jeune fille releva lentement les yeux vers lui et le fixa avec insistance.

\- Je t’ai apporté quelque chose à grignoter.

Hiro posa des friandises sur la table. L’adolescente les regarda sans les toucher. Il tendit alors la main vers une barre de chocolat et l’ouvrit pour en croquer un morceau.

\- C’est mon pêché mignon, déclara-t-il. Quand je suis stressé je mange du chocolat mais c’est un secret. C’est pour ça que je fais beaucoup de sport pour compenser.

\- Parce qu’on se moquait de vous quand vous étiez enfant, murmura-t-elle.

Hiro la regarda avec surprise avant d’acquiescer.

\- J’étais plutôt enrobé. Je n’ai finalement jamais réussi à perdre mon poids en trop. J’ai simplement changé ma graisse en muscle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il était à peine perceptible mais c’était déjà une petite victoire pour le policier qui parvenait enfin à établir le contacte avec elle.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-il en poussant vers elle une barre de chocolat.

Naoto la prit et l’ouvrit délicatement pour la porter à ses lèvres. À l’expression de son visage, Hiro devina qu’elle appréciait ce qu’elle mangeait. C’était sa seconde victoire de la soirée.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête…

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je vous regarde j’ai l’impression que le brouillard se dissipe. C’est peut-être parce que j’ai pas complètement pris les cachets qu’il me donne. J’ai fait semblant.

\- Quel genre de cachet ?

\- Il dit que c’est pour mon bien mais chaque fois que je les prends, tout s’embrouille dans ma tête.

\- C’est ton père qui te les donne ?

\- C’est ce qu’il vous a dit ? Qu’il était mon père ?

Hiro acquiesça. Une grimace déforma le visage de l’adolescente qui porta une main à son front. Elle semblait souffrir de migraine et en s’en rendant compte, Hiro lui servit un verre d’eau.

\- Bois ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci.

Lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact, Hiro sentit quelque chose d’étrange l’envahir. Comme une vague de tristesse et de désespoir qui fut suivie par une série de flash. C’était la première fois qu’une telle chose arrivait. Non en fait cela ressemblait assez à ce qu’il ressentait et vivait lorsqu’il avait une intuition pour une affaire. Et celle-ci devait être très spéciale pour qu’il le ressente de manière si vive. Mais qui était donc cette adolescente ? Et que vivait-elle de si terrible pour qu’il soit autant à fleur de peau ?

\- Vous êtes spéciale vous aussi, murmura-t-elle.

\- On peut dire ça, balbutia Hiro encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Vous aussi vous l’avez vu ? N’est-ce pas ? Cet homme roux, il va lui arriver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n’est pas normal et qui ne devrait pas arriver à Liberty City.

Hiro déglutit avec difficulté sans parvenir à trouver quoi que ce soit à lui répondre. Naoto possédait-elle le même don que lui ? Si tel était le cas, chez elle ce talent semblait multiplié par mille, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu’elle soit si désorientée. Et compte tenu de la réaction de son père, elle avait dû se confier à lui et il ne l’avait très certainement pas cru. Pire, il devait la prendre pour une folle. Hiro pouvait comprendre. Lui-même n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de son don à qui que ce soit par crainte du regard des autres. Les gens peuvent se montrer cruels quand quelque chose les dépasse et qu’ils prennent peur. Seul Kaoru était au courant et ne le jugeait pas.

\- Je vois des gens mourir. Des gens que je ne connais pas. Ils m’appellent à l’aide mais je ne peux pas les aider, murmura-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. Quand j’en ai parlé à Sakurai, il m’a emmené chez un psy pour que les voix dans ma tête cessent. Il croit que je suis folle. Alors il m’abrutit avec des médicaments mais c’est de pire de jour en jour…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage marqué par la tristesse et le désespoir. Naoto n’était pas schizophrène contrairement à ce que Sakurai disait et pensait. Ce qu’elle décrivait ressemblait un peu à ce que le lieutenant vivait. S’il n’entendait pas des voix, il ressentait les émotions et les intentions des autres. C’était ce qui avait fait de lui un super flic et ce don multiplier par mille était en train de ronger cette enfant.

\- Mais vous… vous me croyez, n’est-ce pas Hiro ?

Le policier acquiesça d’un signe de la tête, malheureusement il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre et la croire sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Alors vous l’aiderez, n’est-ce pas ? Vous sauverez cet homme roux ?

 

*

 

La porte de la salle d’interrogatoire s’ouvrit et le visage de Sakurai s’éclaira d’un sourire rempli de soulagement lorsqu’il reconnut Toshiya. Ce dernier effaça la courte distance qui les séparait puis s’assit en face de lui.

\- Sakurai que s’est-il passé ?

\- Ces idiots nous ont emmenés ici après un banal contrôle routier.

\- J’imagine que le comportement de Naoto les a intrigués ?

\- Ils ne me croient pas. Dis-leur toi que ma fille est malade et que je suis le seul capable de la protéger.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en posant une main sur la sienne. Sakurai referma ses doigts sur les siens puis ajouta d’une voix tremblante d’émotion et remplie de confusion :

\- Ce flic qui a emmené ma fille… Il l’a prise dans ses bras et elle ne l’a même pas repoussé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Naoto a peur des hommes… Tu sais bien qu’aucun homme ne peut l’approcher ou même la toucher. Ni toi, ni même moi… Je suis son père et je ne peux même pas poser ma main sur son épaule sans prendre le risque de déclencher une crise d’hystérie. Et lui… il l’a prise dans ses bras et elle s’est accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ma fille a préféré un inconnu plutôt que son propre père. Elle me croit incapable de la protéger.

\- Sakurai, ne t’en fait pas tout ira bien, déclara le psychiatre en resserrant sa main sur la sienne. C’est plutôt une bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu’on est sur la bonne voie pour guérir Naoto. Tu ne crois pas ? Ce petit incident s’avère finalement plus positif que prévu. C’est difficile mais en tant que père d’une adolescente, tu vas devoir avoir les épaules solides pour continuer d’endosser le rôle du méchant. Est-ce que tu t’en sens capable ?

\- Je ferais tout pour ma fille même si cela devait faire de moi le méchant de cette histoire, déclara-t-il d’un air sombre.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas reste ici. Je m’occupe de reste. Je te ramène ta fille rapidement.

Sakurai acquiesça d’un signe de la tête tout en suivant Toshiya des yeux lorsqu’il quitta la pièce. Il ancra ensuite son regard sur la vitre teintée derrière laquelle Kaoru avait assisté à toute la scène. Ce dernier fut rapidement rejoint par le psychiatre à qui il offrit un gobelet de café.

\- Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? Demanda Kaoru sans détour.

Toshiya faillit s’étrangler avec son café, ce qui était déjà une réponse pour le commissaire.

\- Pardon ? Fit le psychiatre en prenant un air mi-surpris, mi-choqué.

\- Tu as très bien entendu ma question. Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? Répéta le commissaire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui tu fais croire ça ?

\- La manière dont vous vous regardez.

\- Ça n’a aucune importance parce que j’ai diagnostiqué la schizophrénie de Naoto bien avant de rencontrer son père.

\- Donc tu couches bien avec lui ?

Toshiya lui adressa un regard noir tout en terminant son gobelet de café. C’était dans ce genre de moment qu’il haïssait Kaoru au plus au point. Quant il prenait cet air condescendant et qu’il remettait en doute ses compétences qui avait pourtant montré leur efficacité et leur utilité à mainte reprise au cours  des enquêtes sur lesquelles il était intervenu en tant que consultant.

\- Je te répète que ça n’a rien à avoir avec l’affaire qui nous concerne. Il n’y a de toute façon aucune affaire Kaoru. Tu ne vas quand même pas les garder ici toute la nuit ? Naoto est une adolescente perturbée qui a besoin de repos.

\- Mais qui apparemment d’après ce que j’ai compris, apprécie la présence de la police et lui fait confiance.

\- On dirait bien mais avec elle, on ne sait jamais. Vous n’allez quand même pas la garder ici ? Sa place n’est pas dans un poste de police mais dans une maison de repos.

\- Tu vas la faire interner ?

\- Non. La dernière fois ça a mal tournée alors il vaut mieux qu’elle reste avec son père. Allé Kaoru, emmène-moi voir ma patiente au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps à tous.

Le commissaire acquiesça et accompagna Toshiya jusque dans la pièce où Hiro et Naoto s’entretenaient. Lorsque l’adolescent aperçut le psychiatre, son visage s’assombrit et elle se referma aussitôt sur elle-même.

\- Bonsoir Naoto, fit Toshiya en s’essayant à côté d’elle.

L’adolescente ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne le regarda même pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Hiro et Toshiya avait beau lui parler, elle refusait toute communication avec lui. Hiro sortit alors sa carte de visite qu’il tendit à l’adolescente.

\- Je te promets que je le sauverais.

\- Vraiment ? fit-elle en prenant la carte d’une main tremblante.

\- C’est mon boulot de sauver les gens. Le tien, c’est d’aller mieux.

Naoto acquiesça et rangea la précieuse carte de visite dans la poche de son pantalon noir sous le regard intrigué et attentif de Toshiya.

\- Tu peux la ramener à son père, déclara Kaoru.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrons nous entretenir un moment Lieutenant ? Demanda le psychiatre en faisant signe à Naoto de le suivre.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Hiro. Je n’ai rien à vous dire. Mon entretient avec cette jeune fille est confidentiel et je suis certain que vous savez ce qu’est le secret  professionnel.

Toshiya lui adressa un sourire poli bien que son regard en dise long sur ce qu’il pensait de lui.

 

*

 

\- Rien. Déclara Shinya à l’autre bout du fil. Il est clean. Mon agent est formel. Je suis désolé Hiro. Il faut croire que ton instinct s’est trompé pour une fois.

\- Oui on dirait bien, murmura le brun sans quitter des yeux l’enseigne de cette étrange boutique qui réunissait à la fois galerie d’art et antiquité.

Les paroles de Naoto lui revinrent alors en mémoire : «  _Cet homme roux, il va lui arriver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n’est pas normal et qui ne devrait pas arriver à Liberty City_. » Hiro avait d’abord cru que la boutique _Autre temps, Autre monde_ était peut-être lié à un crime dont le propriétaire en serait l’auteur. Maintenant que Shinya lui avait confirmé que l’établissement était respectable, le lieutenant penchait plutôt pour une tout autre thèse. Celle de Naoto, selon laquelle le galeriste roux était en danger. Quelque chose allait lui arriver mais Hiro ne savait pas encore quoi. Peut-être au fond que tout ça n’était pas réel. Peut-être s’était-il laisser influencer par les fantasmes d’une adolescente perturbée mais dans le doute, il avait décidé que le café au coin de la rue était un formidable lieu de rendez-vous. C’était ici qu’il prendrait désormais le temps de passer un moment tendre et romantique avec son bien-aimé, tout en gardant un œil sur cet homme roux dont la vie était peut-être en danger et qui tenait une galerie atypique à quelques mètres de là.

\- Je suis en retard désolé, déclara Kaoru en se plantant devant son petit-ami.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, ça n’a aucune importance. Allons déjeuner, déclara Hiro en capturant délicatement ses lèvres.

Ici personne ne les connaissait alors ils pouvaient oser s’aimer librement même si Kaoru n’était pas encore complètement à l’aise avec les démonstrations d’amour en public.


End file.
